


what is love

by pigeonpi



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Angy, Fear of love, Late at Night, Love, Or not, What is love, aloha searched up what love is, baby dont hurt me, dont hurt me, google didnt HELP, i guess, this could be a prologue to disco vibes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:09:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24745873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigeonpi/pseuds/pigeonpi
Summary: Aloha searches up what love is. And then he has thoughts.
Kudos: 8
Collections: CoroikaCollection





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> uh hi i wrote this before. passing out for 13 hours.
> 
> yup.
> 
> unhealthy sleeping schedules woo hoo
> 
> anyways this could be read as a prologue to disco vibes

Aloha stared at his phone, and then threw it to the side and sighed.

“I can’t do this, man…”

There wasn’t anyone in the room with him, he just… needed to say it.

He didn’t really know how he felt anymore.

He had done research to see what it felt like to fall in love.

It was mostly out of curiosity, but there was another part of him that wasn’t exactly sure if this weird feeling he’d been feeling was love.

He didn’t know if he liked the results of his search. Somehow, just by thinking about it, he felt sick to his stomach.

…that wasn’t normal, right? People shouldn’t feel sick thinking about love, right? Was there something wrong with him?

He was fine with people being in relationships. He always teased his friends about it. But when he imagined himself with other people, somehow, he just felt scared.

Maybe he just felt like he wouldn’t be good enough. Yeah, that was it. Why would anyone like him anyways? He was annoying and he talked too much.

He didn’t know how long he could keep his happy act up anyways. One day, they’d all realize that he wasn’t exactly the person they thought he was. And they’d all hate him. Right?

…no no no, he wasn’t supposed to feel insecure. He was supposed to be happy and funny, not insecure and frightened.

Argh, what was he doing? He shouldn’t be thinking about this. Not again.

He wanted… he wanted a relationship. He had fantasized about it before, but now he just felt sick thinking more about it.

What was wrong with him??

Aloha had to bottle up his feelings again.

_“Yer jus’ gonna hurt more, though.”_ Scuba’s words rang through his head.

Fuck, it didn’t matter if it hurt him, he needed to act normal.

People close to him had already noticed something off. Aloha didn’t want anyone worrying again.

Sure, he had already tried to do this multiple times, but he needed some temporary relief. He knew that it wouldn’t work in the long run, but he needed _something._

Aloha looked at his phone again. He snorted at the sentence at the top of his search results. Yoga? Really? He sighed, and shut his phone off.

He was going to sleep. He wasn’t going to think about this any further tonight.

He turned in his bed, and threw the blanket over him. He closed his eyes, and fell asleep.


	2. oh shit another chapter to kind of bridge the gap between the first one and disco vibes?? wow.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aloha is awake. Dammit, he wanted to sleep. Now he's awake, and thoughts are running around his head like ping pong balls. Help him. Please.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aloha is thinkin happy thoughts and then hes not in 546 words
> 
> also aloha believes in mind readers

Spoiler alert: it didn’t work.

What were you expecting? Of course it didn’t work.

Aloha was an inkling who tried to get as much sleep as he could. But yet, here he was, at one in the freaking morning, smiling like a complete idiot and hugging a pillow. His tentacles were loose, and they glowed brightly in the darkness.

It was one in the morning.

_One in the morning._

As one of the many happy thoughts about the S4 zoomed through his mind, he turned so he was lying on his side, and started to laugh quietly.

It would be great… it would be great to hug at least _one_ of them. With either him looking up happily with a silly smile, or looking at one of them smile at him like that.

At this point, Aloha had said to hell with the bottle, because it wasn’t working anyways, and he felt very very happy with these thoughts.

Why was he so scared of them before? They were such nice thoughts, and the sick feeling he had before had faded to almost a dull pang.

_You shouldn’t be thinking about them like this._

Aloha’s smile faltered. The voice was right, he shouldn’t be fantasizing like this.

…but cod, it was so nice! And it made him feel so happy… maybe if he just… kept it to himself it would be okay.

_It won’t be okay. What if they can read your mind?_

Now, to anyone else, this may have been a silly thought. But to Aloha… it frightened him.

What if they _could_ read his mind? Would they think he was disgusting?

Should he try to get rid of this feeling?

As Aloha lay there glumly, he realized that he did not, in fact, want to get rid of this feeling. It made him happy!

All of the thoughts of hugging and hand-holding and cuddling and smiling was making him very smiley all over again, and cod, he prolly had heart eyes again.

He squeezed the pillow tightly, and turned in his bed again, screaming very quietly to himself. 

Cod, this felt amazing.

He felt like he didn’t have to fear anything anymore.

_You should be scared. What would your mother say?_

Aloha’s smile disappeared, and he suddenly realized how dark his room really was, and how very lonely he was.

His hopes were just that: hopes. They didn’t mean anything.

They didn’t mean anything at all.

…cod, Aloha was so tired. What time was it again?

One in the morning. One… in the morning…

…why wasn’t he asleep, again?

Aloha released the pillow from his grip, and lay on his back, staring at the ceiling.

He felt empty. Really, really empty.

“What was I thinking about again…?” Aloha whispered quietly. He couldn’t remember. He was tired, and he was thinking about his mother.

He sighed, and closed his eyes, curling in on himself.

He should sleep. He should…

he fell asleep.

…he woke up the next morning to a text from his mother.

‘I’m coming on Friday. Be prepared.’

He stared at his phone. All of the happiness from hours ago had faded into a small speck, replaced with a feeling of dread.

Fuck.

…he really had to get rid of these feelings, didn’t he.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please i wrote this at 11pm and i dont know what happened
> 
> i was reading chronicles of narnia and i think i temporarily forgot my regular writing style while writin this what the hell happened
> 
> its like?? a mix??

**Author's Note:**

> was gonna post this at some random time but uhh i dont know how so yup
> 
> edit from future me: AHHHH
> 
> edit from future me two: oh dear cod


End file.
